


Duty and desire

by imera



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Dom/sub, M/M, Minor Character Death, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: Severus survives the war, but Lucius doesn't. Knowing the Malfoy family is nothing without Lucius, Severus decides to visit them as soon as he's allowed to leave St. Mungo's.





	

Severus was sitting by the window in St Mungos, like so many other times before, watching the clouds slowly drift by. It’s been months since the end of the war, and he was finally allowed to leave the hospital.

Returning to society would not be easy, especially since Saint Potter made sure everyone knows about his _heroic_ deeds. Severus was sure he would never be able to walk outside without placing a glamour spell over himself.

Through the Daily Prophet, he was able to follow the progression of the wizard society. That was how he discovered that his good friend, Lucius Malfoy, died after a long struggle with a curse cast on him by another Death Eater.

What the newspaper didn’t know was that without Lucius, the whole Malfoy family would fall. Severus was sure that Narcissa, even as strong as she was, must be heartbroken by Lucius’ death. And Draco, who didn’t only look up to his father, but also needed his guidance, was surely broken.

Severus was determined that as soon as he was released, the first place he’d go was to the Malfoy manor.

-o-

Using the Floo system, Severus entered the Malfoy manor. The Malfoy estate was in bad shape, the holes in the walls were still there, things were gone, the curtains pulled close. At least they removed the mess the Death Eaters left.

“Severus,” a broken voice said from the doorway. “I didn’t expect I’d see you so soon, you should have let us know so we could have...” she looked around the room while caressing her arms. “...could have found someone to clean.”

“Don’t fear my opinion Narcissa, I know how difficult things must be for you.” Slowly he walked closer to her, and could see the tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry for your loss,” Severus said.

She looked away, probably remembering Lucius. Severus opening his arms and offered her comfort, which she gladly accepted. He didn’t pay attention to how long she cried in his arms, it didn’t bother him to comfort her; all he cared about was to help the family that had helped him so often in the past.

“How is Draco?” Severus asked when she stopped crying.

Severus could see the worries in her eyes. “I think he’s far worse than I am, you know how he looked up to Lucius. I fear I’m going to loose my boy soon, he has not come out of his room in weeks, and he have barely eaten. I hope you might help him, I can’t stand losing him as well.”

“I will do my best,” Severus replied.

He would not head directly to Draco as he wanted to help Narcissa first, before taking the difficult task of bringing Draco back from the dead, it wasn’t as if the boy would leave anytime soon.

He and Narcissa spent an hour writing down what had to be done in order to repair her home. It would not be easy, but with Severus by her side, she would manage.

It was nine in the evening before Severus made his way up the stairs and down the hallway to Draco’s room. He knocked but didn’t wait, since he doubted Draco would bother answering.

The lights were turned off, the curtains closed, and the room smelled. Pulling out his wand, he turned on the lights, but not fully since he imagined Draco had been in the dark for too long. A grunt was heard from the bed, and Severus knew exactly where Draco was. Walking over to him, Severus could see a form beneath the covers, looking sickly pale and thin.

“Draco,” Severus said softly while sitting down next to the boy. “How are you feeling?” Draco did not answer, it didn’t even look like he heard Severus.

Severus couldn’t help feeling ill over the thought of how little help Draco has received by the wizard community, while he was treated like a king, against his will of course. It didn’t seem like many cared about what Draco and Narcissa did for Potter, even if that bloody Saint told everyone they helped him as well.

Glad he had brought some of his potions with him, Severus found the one that would help Draco in the state he was. Tilting Draco’s head backwards, Severus was able to slowly pour one of the strengthening potions down his throat until it was all consumed. “Relax,” Severus said in a soft voice. “Tomorrow I’ll begin to nurse you back to health.”

-o-

As he promised, Severus began the long process of slowly nursing Draco. While he wanted the boy to bathe, since the stank was almost as bad as human feces, he knew that had to wait until Draco could walk by himself. The most important thing to do right then was to feed him, as well as get him used to light and fresh air.

“Why didn’t you let me die?” Draco asked in a raspy voice on the fifth day while Severus was feeding him a nourishing soup. 

Severus was surprised Draco spoke, but he hid his shock since he didn’t want Draco to believe he could shock his old professor. “Because your father wouldn't’ have wanted you to die like this, you know that.”

“I am nothing without him,” Draco said quickly Severus knew that was true, but with some help, and guidance, Draco would be just like his father, only with better choices.

“I’ll help you, I’ll teach you,” Severus responded.

“Just leave me alone, I don’t want your help,” Draco said loudly and hit the plate with soup so it crashed against the floor, spilling the warm soup all over the carpet and Severus’ feet.

Severus knew the best thing to do right then was to stay calm, but being calm wouldn’t make Draco listen. Severus had often seen how Lucius treated his son and knew the boy needed a firm hand. Lucius even told Severus that he was strict with Draco because that was the only way Draco responded positively to him. That was why Severus was strict with him while he was still a student, even if he did let Draco get away when he misbehaved.

“If you ever do that again Draco I’ll make you lick the food off the floor, is that understood?!” Severus yelled. It looked like Draco wanted to refuse, but instead he lowered his head and agreed. “When I return tomorrow, I want to see you on your best behaviour,” Severus said before leaving the room, after magically cleaning the floor.

-o-

Severus returned the next day and was not surprised Draco was well behaving. “I thought that since you are stronger, you might actually try to get up from your bed.” It looked like Draco wanted to protest, but instead he lowered his head. “But first, you must eat.”

This time Draco did not question Severus as he was fed. Severus thought of letting the boy eat by himself, but he enjoyed his position as a provider too much.

Draco seemed to respond well to Severus’ charge, which was a good thing since as soon as he was healed Severus needed the boy to listen when he tried to teach him what he knew.

When Draco had swallowed the last of the soup, Severus was determined to see if the care had paid off. “Let’s see how strong your legs are,” Severus said and helped Draco out of his bed. With his arms around Draco, he took care of the boy as he stood, which looked to be difficult for Draco. Severus ordered Draco to walk over to the balcony, where he would get some fresh air before they returned to the bed.

The walk took forever, but Draco eventually made it, making Severus proud. “I’m here to teach you how to be the man your father wants you to be,” Severus said as Draco was staring at the garden.

“I am a man,” Draco replied.

Sick of his childish thoughts over what a man really was, Severus grabbed Draco’s hair and pulled his head backwards. “You are no man Draco, you are a spoiled brat who was lead to believe he was important because he had friends he could control at school and because his father was wealthy.” Severus stared at Draco who struggled to breathe because of the angle of his head.

Releasing Draco’s hair, Severus carefully watched him as he was shaking. “Let’s get you back to your bed,” Severus said and helped Draco on the way back. As soon as Draco lay beneath the covers, Severus left.

When he returned later with dinner, Severus was pleased to see Draco was reading, that meant the boy decided to live. Sitting down beside him on the bed, Severus dipped the spoon in the soup before offering the food to Draco.

“You know, I can do it myself.”

“I know, but I enjoy doing this,” Severus admitted. He didn’t feel like he needed to keep it a secret since Draco was entitled to know some of the truth.

The rest of the feeding was spent in complete silence. Severus noticed that Draco often looked at him, which was stranger than normal, but not strange enough for Severus to comment.

When there was no more soup left, Severus removed the plate with magic. “Your mother asked me to teach you how to take care of the family assets, she hopes you can continue the family traditions so that the Malfoy family can bloom once again.

“I accepted to teach you not only because I took several oaths to protect you, but because your father meant a lot to me, and he wouldn’t like it if his only son didn’t continue in his footsteps.” Draco listened to every words Severus said, which was a good start.

“I know you and my father were close.” Draco said. Severus was glad he knew to control his facial expression because he was reminded about his and Lucius’ past, which was something they made sure to keep hidden from everybody.

It all began when they were students at Hogwarts. Lucius was the first wizard that accepted Severus when he was sorted in Slytherin, something Severus was thankful for. Their friendship grew over the years, even if Severus continued to be friends with Lily, a muggleborn. It wasn’t until Severus destroyed every chance he had with Lily by calling her a Mudblood that his and Lucius’ relationship changed as well. Severus still wasn’t sure if Lucius only wanted to comfort him, or if he really did want things to go that way, into a secret relationship with passionate sex.

Their relationship didn’t change after Lucius was engaged, instead they continued in secret, meeting when Narcissa was away, or when they knew they could steal a kiss, or shag.

“We were close, and that is why I want you to follow in his footsteps, to be as successful as he was.” Something in Draco’s eyes sparkled; Severus believed it was pride in his father. “I brought a book about the basics of family assets, which will hopefully be helpful.” Severus pulled a book from his robe and handed it to Draco. “I expect that you have at least started on the book by the time I return tonight.” Severus was glad he had a student that was willing to learn, not like most students at Hogwarts, who were more occupied complaining about his teaching methods than learning.

Standing up, Severus headed towards the door. “I also expect that in two days time, you will be strong enough to take a shower.”

Severus would never tell anyone, but being able to help Narcissa and Draco made him feel good about himself. He wasn’t the kind who enjoyed giving a lot of himself without expecting anything back, but for once, he was pleased with his quest.

“How is he?” Narcissa asked when he entered the living room.

“He’s much better. I believe that he will be able to leave his room in a few days, after he has taken a shower.” That was why Narcissa hadn’t seen her son yet, because his personal hygiene was at the moment nonexisting. Narcissa had a phobia against really bad hygiene, which did not get better during the war when the most Death Eaters hadn’t taken a shower in weeks, or months.

“Thank you for doing this,” she said in her elegant voice.

“It’s the least I can do for your hospitality.”

“Like I would let you return you the ruins of your home?” She said in an annoyed tone. “Letting you stay in my home is the least I can do for what you’re doing for us.” She told Severus he could move in to the Manor, since he was already like a part of the family, but Severus declined the offer. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to, but because without Lucius, he wouldn't be able to enjoy the house very much. Narcissa accepted his decision, but not unless he accepted to visit them on a weekly dinner after he returned to his home.

When he was back with Draco later that day with supper, he couldn’t help thinking about how much Draco had grown. He was older and wiser, all because of the war; living through a war did that with a person.

“Do you find the book helpful?” Severus asked, glad to see that Draco was reading it.

“Father made sure I knew the basic things, so I know most of this.” Severus smiled, glad that even if Draco knew most of it he still read the book. Walking over to his side, Severus pulled out a chair and sat down next to him so they could go through each chapter.

The rest of the day passed with Severus and Draco discussing the Malfoy estate; which wasn’t as big as before, not after they had to pay to rebuild the Wizard community.

-o-

It didn’t surprise Severus that Draco easily understood how it was being in charge of a business, Severus always knew the boy had a talent, and would fit most leadership positions. Severus knew that even Saint Potter was a leader, but comparing Potter with Draco was not fair for either one of them. Potter was a leader for the good, and Draco for the profit.

Two days passed since Severus first handed Draco the book and they began his education. Severus continued to feed Draco, but now it was time for the boy to do something alone, it was time for a shower.

Walking was still a challenge for Draco, so Severus had to help him over to the private bathroom. “I believe you’re able to undress yourself,” Severus said when they reached the bathroom with the dark tiles. When Severus stared at Draco he thought it looked like Draco wanted to protest, but he never said a word.

Leaving the bathroom, Severus found his wand and magically changed the sheets on the bed and aired the whole room. Because he was already started, he began to organize the books in Draco’s shelf.

“Snape,” Draco called from the bathroom. Severus turned away from the bookcase, wondering what Draco wanted. Placing the remaining books down on the table, Severus made his way to the bathroom. The sound of the shower filled his ears as he entered the warm bathroom..

“What is it?” Severus asked as he tried to avoid looking at Draco in fear the boy might find it uncomfortable.

“I can’t reach my back, do you think you could help me?” Draco said innocently.

Severus didn’t expect Draco to ask such a thing and was now struggling to think. Telling himself to get a grip, he managed to croak out a few words before carefully stepping into the bathroom. Slowly he walked over to the shower, looking at Draco’s blurred silhouette. He was glad he still wore his cloak, at least it hid the growing bulge in his trousers.

With shaking hands he slowly opened the shower door. Severus let his eyes travel down Draco’s young body, admiring his still firm skin, his toned muscles, and his round arse cheeks. Not wanting to be caught staring, he pulled his sleeves up and reached for the soap. Ready to wash Draco’s back, he moved his hand closer to Draco until the soap was touching Draco’s back. Severus wanted to take his time, but he didn’t want to get caught so he quickly ran the soap across Draco’s back a few times.

“There, I assume you can do the rest by yourself,” Severus said as he returned the soap to it’s proper place. Taking one last look at Draco’s body, Severus closed the shower door and left the bathroom.

Standing outside the bathroom, Severus released a groan. Images of Draco’s wet and naked body danced in front of his eyes, making it difficult for him to concentrate. Giving up trying to control his cock, Severus returned to his own room to find a potion that would _hide_ his problem.

Severus decided not to return to Draco’s room after the shower, not because he didn’t want to, but because he doubted the potion was strong enough to keep him from reacting again to Draco’s young body. Instead he lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to block the images of Draco’s perfect skin.

At one point he must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes it was dark outside. Looking at the clock, he realised it was eleven. Wanting a drink after his nap, Severus sat up and headed towards the living room, thinking it was empty.

What he saw once he entered the almost empty room was not something he expected. “How did you get here?” Severus asked. Draco looked up from the chair closest to the fireplace, which was lit.

“I walked,” Draco answered with a giggle. Severus saw the empty bottle next to Draco and knew what the boy had been doing.

“How much have you been drinking?” Severus asked, hoping the bottle was at least half empty when Draco found it. While he was a student, Draco struggled with his drinking problem, and overcame it with help from Severus and his father, but his past wasn’t the only reason Severus didn’t want him to drink. Because he was still weak and needed rest and potions until he was strong again, alcohol would only destroy the progress.

“I don’t know,” Draco laughed and waved the glass in his hand around, spilling some of the liquid down his shirt. “I thought alcohol was good for the body, making it stronger, you know.”

“In small doses it can be helpful, but not if you’re drinking it like it’s water.” Severus walked over to Draco and grabbed the glass. Draco didn’t want to release it at first, but let go when he looked up at Severus. “You walked down the stairs just so you could get drunk?” Severus asked, disappointed.

“I don’t see why not, it’s not like you care,” Draco said. Severus guessed it was the alcohol that made him act like that, because Draco had been good up until then, and obedient.

“I thought you were more intelligent than that Draco; I do care, why else would I spend my time with you, teaching you all that I know.”

Draco looked away as he answered. “Duty to my father.” 

“I do have a duty to your father, but that does not mean I am not enjoying the time we share.” Severus wanted to continue, but was interrupted by Draco.

“If you’re enjoying our time, then why haven’t you done anything yet?” Draco’s outburst confused Severus.

“Done what?” he asked, hoping his simple question would not be taken badly by Draco who was clearly emotional.

Draco struggled to stand up from the chair since his legs were not strong enough, and also because he was drunk. Not wanting to see him struggling as much, Severus tried to help him. “Don’t touch me!” Draco yelled. Taking a step back, Severus continued to watch Draco a few seconds before Draco was finally standing by himself.

“Draco, what’s wrong?” Severus asked, hoping Draco would give him an answer without exploding.

“You,” Draco began, only to look around the room like he was searching for something. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I was thinking, it’s just stupid, forget all about it,” Draco said and tried to walk past Severus, but Severus stopped him by simply grabbing his arm.

“One thing I hate is people avoiding the truth, thinking it’s better if things remain unsaid. I expect better behaviour from you, understood?” Draco nodded. “I demand to know at once what you wanted to tell me.”

Severus decided to wait a short while to see if Draco was able to follow orders. “I want you to notice me,” Draco said.

“What do you mean?” Severus asked, not sure he fully understood.

“I want you to take me, to fuck me,” Draco said. This time Severus did not mistake Draco’s words, they were loud and clear.

“I think you’ve drunk too much, I’d better get you back to bed,” Severus said.

Draco was not happy and tried to pull his arm out of Severus’ grip, unsuccessfully. “I have wanted you to take me for a long time, the alcohol has only given me strength to tell you.”

Severus wasn’t sure what to believe, but he thought the situation had gone too far. “I still think we need to return you to your bed.”

“Are you going to fuck me?” Draco asked, making it difficult for Severus to think. He could not let Draco know just how much he was affected by him and his behaviour.

“You need sleep,” Severus replied, avoiding Draco’s question.

“I don’t want to,” Draco complained and tried to pull himself free. “I need you to take me, I need you to control me. I know you and father had a relationship, I saw you.” Severus was shocked that his relationship with Lucius was not as secret as they thought it was, but he managed to hide his shock.

“That’s enough!” Severus yelled. To his surprise, Draco closed his mouth. Severus thought back to when Lucius was alive, and how Draco obeyed every order he made. Severus always believed it was because of respect, but seeing Draco react like that to him, after admitting that he needed to be controlled, put things in a new light.

“Please,” Draco begged.

As much as Severus wanted to refuse, he knew he would eventually give in; he was never fully able to say no to Draco, unless it would lead to something bad. “I can’t do this Draco, you’re the son of my former lover.” Severus released Draco and took a step away from him. “I suggest you return to your room, we can continue this conversation once you’ve slept and think straight.” Severus found it slightly difficult to leave Draco, especially when he knew walking up the stairs would be a difficult task for Draco, but putting some space between them was the best thing to do right then.

Knowing there was no point in staying up, Severus returned to his room and went to bed, thinking Draco would obey and go to bed.

Within minutes, his mind was drifting away to a place where dreams could come true.

-o-

When Severus opened his eyes the next time, it was still dark outside. Confused and disoriented he tried to sit up, but discovered that it was difficult to do when something heavy kept him down. It took him a few seconds to realise it was not magic, but a person, and not just anybody.

“Draco?” he said, barely able to make out Draco’s face in the darkness. “I thought I told you to go to bed.”

“You did, but I wasn’t able to sleep because I was horney,” Draco said in a whiny voice which normally would normally annoy Severus, but this time made his cock react.

“Then why didn’t you take care of it?” Severus asked.

“Because I want you,” Draco answered before turning on the lights and began to undress Severus. Severus had changed into his black cotton pyjamas, which had less buttons than his dress robes, but more than ordinary pyjamas. “Don’t you want me? Don’t you like me?” Draco asked, placing Severus into a different position.

Severus took a minute to look at Draco, who didn’t hide just how much he wanted Severus. It was clearly to see that Draco was still intoxicated. Draco reached the third button when, without a warning, Severus grabbed Draco by his hips and pinned him against the bed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said in a calm tone, not wanting to scare Draco. “Why don’t you look for someone your age, I’m too old for you.” No matter how much he lusted for Draco, he knew he should not cross that line, it was after all Lucius’ son. 

“I need you,” Draco answered. Those three words spoken by Draco sent chills down Severus’ body, and his cock woke up.

“You’re drunk,” Severus replied.

“I’m horney, and I want you.” Again Severus’ cock twitched, making it difficult for him to resist. “I need you to take me, to control me.” Something inside Severus’ mind snapped right then and he wasn’t able to hold back.

Losing all control he had over his body and reached for Draco’s shirt. With a hard tug, he ripped the shirt open, revealing Draco’s pale and soft skin. Draco’s chest had pale and soft hairs all over it, and the scars from the spell Potter cast all those years ago were still visible, but barely.

“Yes,” Draco hissed into the room, his eyes almost closed.

Severus took one last look at Draco before attacking his chest with kisses and bites. Draco arched his back and gripped Severus’ shoulders while moaning loudly. Deciding he should do as Draco wanted, Severus grabbed his wrists and pinned them above Draco’s head. “Don’t move your arms from this position, no matter what,” Severus said as he stared at Draco with an intense look.

Draco nodded, and Severus let go of his wrists. As he was ordered, Draco kept his arms above his head in the same position as Severus continued down his body. Slowly he undid Draco’s trousers, revealing his erected cock. A smirk crossed Severus’ face when the cock twitched in front of him.

“More,” Draco begged.

“Don’t speak unless I ask you a question, all I want to hear from you is you moaning and screaming my name; understood?” Severus asked, enjoying every moan that escaped Draco’s mouth.

Once Draco’s trousers were off, Severus grabbed Draco’s cock, slowly pumping it until Draco moaned in pleasure. Severus rubbing his thumb across the head, using the precum as lube. He pumped Draco’s harder and faster until Draco’s moans became louder and his whole body shook. Severus paid close attention to Draco’s perfect face as streams of cum shot out of Draco’s cock and splatter all over his chest. Severus let go of Draco’s cock and and watched Draco as he lay there with cum all over him, exhausted by what just happened.

“I didn’t say you could come,” Severus said with a smirk. Draco opened his eyes and stared at Severus, shocked. “I’m pleased to see that your arms are still above your head, keep them there,” Severus ordered as he grabbed Draco by his arms and turned him around until Draco was leaning against the headboard of the bed. In that position Severus was able to see Draco’s perfect arse, as well as his pink entrance.

“I think you need to be punished for entering my room without permission.” Draco’s body søightly trembled, which again sent shivers down through Severus’ body. “Don’t make a sound,” Severus ordered and lifted his hand high above his head. Without a warning, he smacked Draco’s behind. Draco arched his body and rolled his head, but no sound escaped him, just like Severus ordered.

Draco’s pale arse turned slightly pink, which pleased Severus. Smirking, he let his hand strike Draco’s arse again, and again. By the time he was done, Draco was silently shaking. “Good boy,” Severus said while softly caressing Draco’s arse, loving the warm skin against his palm. Enjoying surprising the boy, he smacked Draco’s arse one last time, making sure he used as much power as possible. Still no sound escaped Draco’s sweet mouth, which pleased Severus.

Moving slightly to the side, Severus was able to get a better view of Draco’s cock, which was dripping precum. Knowing Draco was ready for another orgasm, Severus reached for his cock. “You did so well that I think I’ll allow you to come again, only this time you must beg before you can release yourself, understood?” Draco nodded.

With a firm stroke, Severus used all his knowledge of pleasing a cock to bring Draco closer to the edge, until it was clear to him that Draco was struggling to hold himself. “All you need to do in order to come is beg.”

Draco’s body started to shake right before Draco opened his mouth. “Please, please Severus,” he said before having to take a deep breath. “Please let me come,” Draco finished.

Severus wondered how long he could keep Draco in that state before he would break. Deciding to wait for five seconds, Severus slowly counted backwards.

Five, Draco moaned loudly and his body slightly trembled.

Four, Draco arched his back and rolled his hips, fucking Severus’ hand.

Three, Draco pressed his face against the pillow, muffling his screams of pleasure.

Two, Severus brushed his finger against Draco’s cock head, loving the shiver that passed through Draco’s exhausted body.

One, Draco’s knuckles turned white from his powerful grip of the headboard; it wouldn’t be long before he couldn’t hold it anymore.

“Come for me,” Severus said when he reached zero. That was the only the invitation Draco needed before lifting his head up from the pillow and screaming as he came hard, covering the bed with his cum.

Severus continued to pump Draco’s cock until the young man lost every strength in his body and crashed on top of his own mess.

“Because you were obedient, and didn’t come until I let you, I think I’ll let you visit me tomorrow night as well.” Draco’s head was almost buried in the pillow, but Severus could still see the tiny smile that grew on his face.

Finding his wand, Severus cast a simple cleaning spell on Draco and the bed before pulling the covers over Draco’s exhausted body. “Sleep now,” Severus whispered.

When Draco’s breath became heavy and Severus was sure he was sleeping, he moved off the bed and went into the bathroom to take care of his own hard cock.

Severus thought of Draco’s perfect cock and arse as he couldn’t hold himself and screamed as he came.


End file.
